It All Adds Up
by bookdiva
Summary: Chapter 2: Some Densi fluff… BAYWATCH! Chapter 1: Deeks and Nate at the Bar after episode 5x15. A collection of one-shots that don't fit into my other collections of one-shots :) Densi all the way. Please send me prompts! Read and review!
1. Head Shrink On Deck

"That was some case, huh?" Nate questioned as he and Deeks walked into the bar that Deeks had recommended. Nate watched the Detective's reaction carefully, but Deeks just chuckled softly and shook his head. He motioned to the bartender and ordered them two beers.

"Worth every second of it," Deeks said firmly. The bartender placed the beers in front of them, and they both nodded their thanks to him. Once they had their beers, Nate shot Deeks a confused look. "Sam? As Teddy?" Deeks explained. "Oh man, there's no end to the amount of crap that I can give him about that one!"

"And why do you feel the need to do that?" Nate asked as Deeks took a pull from his beer. "Do you give Sam crap because of the way he used to treat you?"

Deeks almost choked on his beer, and he let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh, _hell_ no," Deeks said said quietly. "No. Nope. Not happening. _No_."

"What?" Nate asked, genuinely confused.

"I'll chat with you as a friend, Nate," Deeks said. "And we can talk as colleagues. But we're not doing the shrink thing."

"Oh," Nate said, genuinely surprised. "I just thought… last time…"

"It's not like last time, Nate," Deeks said shortly. Then he did what Nate knew he did best: the Detective deflected. "I still can't believe Hetty sent Sam and Callen down after Tuhon before they really trusted each other. Heck, before they knew each other. Crazy."

"Yeah," Nate agreed, wondering at the different man he was seeing. "You think Hetty's been doing that lately? Making crazy decisions?" Deeks shot him a look, and Nate held up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. But you know, you can talk to me. I'm pretty good at listening."

"No thanks, man," Deeks said shortly. "I'm fine."

Nate had to chuckle at that.

"Wow, you must be spending too much time with Kensi," Nate said. Too late he realized what he'd said. Deeks's eyes flashed, and his hand wandered down to the knife still strapped to his waist. "I mean—"

Nate was cut off as two blonde women—who appeared to be twins—purposefully bumped into Deeks. Deeks instinctively reached out a hand to catch the one who was falling, but his hand didn't linger on her arm. He turned away without even a slight glance.

"I'm _soooo_ sorry," the blonde said, placing her hand on Deeks's upper arm. Nate just settled in to watch, wondering what Deeks would do. Deeks didn't disappoint.

He smiled politely at the blonde, discretely removed her hand from his arm, and simply said, "No harm, no foul." Then he turned back toward Nate.

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink?" she asked, grabbing his arm and turning him toward her again. Her voice was low and seductive, but Deeks didn't react. He shook his head, but she continued before he could speak. "My sister and I can be so clumsy, and really it's both of our faults. We'll each buy you a drink to make up for it."

"No thanks," Deeks said firmly. "I'm just here with my buddy, and we're having a guys night out." He turned to Nate with a hard stare. "Right Nate?"

Nate smirked and decided to push Deeks into revealing something.

"No, don't worry about it Teddy," Nate said. Deeks narrowed his eyes at him. "We can always catch up another time."

Deeks's glare intensified, and Nate realized he didn't think the situation was funny. The man who could find humor in any situation—no matter the danger or importance—was throughly unamused.

"So why don't you come on home with us, then?" the second blonde chimed in for the first time.

"Yeah," her sister nodded eagerly. "I'm sure we could find something to do."

But Deeks didn't even look tempted.

"Sorry ladies," he said stiffly. "I'm taken."

"You have a girlfriend?" the blonde asked, looking down in disappointment.

"Yeah," Deeks said. "And I kinda love her, so… have a nice night."

"So you have a girlfriend, huh?" Nate asked when the two blondes finally made themselves scarce.

"Not really," Deeks hedged, throwing Nate slightly off-balance. His momentary pause didn't go unnoticed by Deeks.

"So where are you headed off to next, Nate?" Deeks asked before Nate could turn another question on him.. He didn't wait for Nate to respond. "Someplace classified, right? Someplace where the lower-levels can't know about?"

Nate heard and understood the bitterness in the Detective's voice, so he went with the deflection.

_Maybe he just needs a little alcohol to loosen his tongue,_ Nate thought to himself. He was uncomfortable with the thought for a moment before reminding himself that he was here as a friend and not as an operational psychologist.

"How bout another beer?" Nate asked, noticing that Deeks's beer was already empty. The Detective sighed.

"You trying to get me drunk, Nate?" Deeks asked, startling Nate slightly. Nate started to protest, but Deeks just shook his head. "It won't work."

Deeks was indeed right. An hour later, they were still sitting at the bar, and the Detective had managed to control the whole conversation while downing five or six beers. Nate was currently nursing his third. The bar tender came up again, but Deeks declined another beer, asking instead for a glass of water.

"So have you seen Rose lately?" Deeks asked. The question caught Nate off-guard.

"Have I… seen Rose lately?" Nate repeated. Deeks shook his head.

"Wow," Deeks drawled in a teasing tone. "You can remember the defense budgets for random countries, but you can't answer a simple question? As one friend to another friend?"

"You're not answering _my_ simple questions," Nate returned. Deeks nodded.

"You're not asking simple questions, Nate," he said firmly.

"They're simple to me," Nate pushed. "They're not simple to you?"

"No," Deeks said simply, taking a sip of his water.

"Okay…" Nate said, meeting Deeks's gaze once again.

"Okay…?" Deeks narrowed his eyes at Nate, clearly trying to figure out the angle. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"I don't know, what do you think that means?" Nate prodded. Deeks didn't respond, so Nate chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Has anyone ever told you that you need to work on your communication skills?"

Deeks eyes flashed wide before he quickly looked away from Nate.

"Now you're answering all my questions with questions," Deeks said bitterly, letting out a defeated sigh. For one moment, Nate read all the hidden emotions on his face. But then Deeks sat up straight again, his had still on the knife. "I think that's my cue to call it a night." He stood and reached for Nate's hand, shaking it firmly but briefly. "It was good seeing you, Nate. Be careful out there—wherever there is."

Nate watched as Deeks quickly retreated into the swarm of people, marveling at how little he'd been able to glean from the former lawyer.

A few minutes later, Nate left the bar, replaying all the minuscule slips the Detective had made. There hadn't been many, and the ones that had slipped out hadn't really been his fault. For the first time, Nate had seen evidence of the Detective's past as a lawyer.

He wasn't more than ten steps away from the bar when his phone rang. He glanced down at the caller ID, but he needn't have.

_Hetty._

"I thought you had a friend in town," he answered, forgoing any polite greeting.

"I did, Mr. Getz," she responded. She didn't offer up any other explanation—and he didn't plan on talking either—so the line was filled with a tense silence. Of course, Nate was the first to break.

"Is this about my next assignment?" he asked, knowing full well it wasn't. "Are you changing something?"

"How was your evening with Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked instead of responding to his question.

Nate's mind flashed back to one of the last things Deeks had said.

_"Now you're answering all my questions with questions."_

"You're answering my questions with questions?" Nate asked Hetty, feeling unexpectedly braze.

"As are you, Mr. Getz," Hetty returned.

Nate hadn't been lying to Deeks—he really had been there as a friend. So he wouldn't betray his friend's confidence, even if that friend hadn't really trusted him with much.

"It was good to have a beer with a friend," Nate finally answered.

He heard Hetty hum discontentedly over the phone, but he didn't wait for her to ask another question.

"Well, it's getting late, Hetty," Nate said. "I think I'm going to head back to my apartment. Check on a few things before catching a little shut eye."

Hetty just hummed again, and Nate clicked the phone off.

_Wow. Maybe I've been hanging around Deeks too much,_ Nate thought to himself as he drove off to get a little shut-eye before leaving on his next classified mission. _If I'm deflecting Hetty, it's not too long before I'm almost as good as Deeks. _

He shook his head and laughed slightly at the thought. Deeks was surviving, that's what mattered. He was pushing on, doing his job, and being there for his partner. Nate realized, as he got into his car, that he was slightly envious of Deeks. Sure, his partner was on the other side of the world, doing Hetty-knows-what, but he had that partner—in every aspect, if tonight was any indication—in his life.

Nate smiled as he drove off. Tomorrow, he'd be living his classified life. Tomorrow, he'd be someone else. Tomorrow, he'd have enemies, not friends. But tonight, he'd had a friend—been there for a friend. And for tonight, that was enough.


	2. Baywatch Part 1

_**AN: Thanks for the response guys! You rock! Also, Fern, thanks for reading this over for me (you know who you are) :)**_

_**This is a prompt from Bamie02—Densi fluff with a shirtless Deeks. And I was MORE than happy to oblige! It kinda just… well, morphed into this :) I hope you enjoy, and please keep sending me prompts for this! This is the collection where ANYTHING goes… (Okay, almost anything… you know, like within the universe of the actual show, you know? And… centered around Densi, obviously…. Or Deeks. Yeah, I like Deeks. Can you tell?) **_

_**Wow, that was a long aside… well anyways, enjoy and leave a review or a prompt… or BOTH! :)**_

_**Blessings,**_

_**bookdiva**_

* * *

"Kensi, c'mon!" Deeks called through the apartment to Kensi, startling her out of her thoughts. "We're going to be late _again_," he continued, "and I for one do _not_ enjoy Sam and Callen's witty remarks."

Kensi sighed, looking down at the sparkling diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Coming, coming," she called back. She sighed again, slipped the ring off her finger, put it back into the little blue box, and replaced it back into the hiding place.

She'd found it three months ago, and she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't asked her yet. Everything was going well—maybe too well—and when she'd found it she'd been surprised. It wasn't the ring that had surprised her. Not really. It was her reaction to the ring. She'd found herself excited instead of terrified, elated instead of sad, and it had taken all of her will power to keep herself from running through the apartment and jumping into his arms and screaming it at the top of her lungs. But she'd figured—since he was Deeks—that he probably had some amazing plan all laid out, and she didn't want to spoil that for either of them.

"Fern, come on!" Deeks called again. Instead of replying again, Kensi slammed the drawer shut and headed down the hall. When she appeared in the living room, Deeks sighed in relief. "Thank God," he exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. "Let's go!"

"Seriously, what's the rush, Deeks?" Kensi wondered, barely holding back her amusement. They climbed into the car, and he peeled out of the parking lot. Once they were on the freeway, he looked over at her with wide blue eyes.

"You can't even _imagine_ the things they say to me, Kens," he said, shuddering slightly. "And it's not like I can make some smart reply like I would in any other situation, because, I mean… well, it's you. But they're just immature about the whole situation, and it doesn't matter if it wasn't _my_ fault—like this morning, for instance—and—"

"Excuse me," Kensi cut in, interrupting his nervous rambling. They were already halfway to work, and Deeks was driving, but he still looked over at her. "You're the one who was going on and on about conserving water this morning."

He just shrugged, a smirk lighting his face. "I'm nothing if not eco-friendly, Fern," he teased. "Sharing the shower, carpooling…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kensi said, unable to hold back her laughter as her worries from the morning floated away. "You're in touch with your inner hippy, Shaggy. I, like, _totally_ get it."

He laughed. "Touché, Fern. Touché."

* * *

They arrived up in ops a little while later, and miraculously—mostly thanks to Deeks's maniacal driving—they weren't late. They were still pushing it, though, and Sam and Callen both opened their mouths to tease them upon arrival. Thankfully, Eric cut off any such comments with his customary whistle.

"You hear the shrill, you know the drill," he said, spinning on his heel and disappearing into OPS.

"Wow," Deeks intoned as they climbed the stairs. "I haven't heard that one in awhile."

"Yeah," Kensi agreed with a chuckle. "I guess he's running out of creative summons if he's starting to repeat."

The team entered OPS together only to see footage of a beach cued up on the big screen.

"Play the footage, Mr. Beale," Hetty ordered.

A video appeared on the screen, showing a beach full of tourists. Eric zoomed in on one man and highlighted his face.

"This is Michael Weasley—"

"Please tell me that's a joke," Deeks cut Nell off. She shook her head.

"I wish," she laughed. Sam chuckled too. Kensi and Callen looked back and forth between their three team members, and Kensi finally broke the silence.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You mean you've never..?" Deeks trailed off incredulously as he realized she was seriously confused. "Okay. I'm seeing a Harry Potter marathon in our future."

Kensi just nodded, liking the way he said _'our future' _and not minding the idea of a movie marathon on the couch with her partner. She smiled as she thought about it.

_I don't care what we watch, but I'd put up a fight… for show, at least,_ she sighed. _It's not like we'll actually see much of the movie, because I'll find a much more… _pleasurable_ way to pass the time… and I'm sure Deeks'll eventually see things my way, just like that one time he tried to get me to watch all the Lord of the Rings movies, and I—_

Deeks nudged her with his shoulder, bringing her attention back to OPS. He was looking down at her with a concerned expression, and she blushed. He smirked at her, correctly guessing where her thoughts had wandered off to. She attempted to scowl at him, but it came off much less threatening than she had intended.

"—a drop off," Eric was saying. She looked away from Deeks and focused on the case once again. She felt his soft chuckle next to her, but she didn't comment. "Our intel suggests that the drop will happen on this beach sometime between noon and 2 p.m. this afternoon."

"Okay, so what's the play?" Deeks asked. "Are we just going to sit around and wait? That's a huge area. There's no way we'll be able to get eyes on the whole beach unless… oh."

"Oh?" Kensi asked, confused. "What do you mean _'oh'_?"

"Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna will be at the two exit points," Hetty said. "Ms. Blye, you'll be backing up your partner, watching his back, since he won't be able to do that and his other two duties."

"Why's that, Hetty?" Kensi asked, not liking the sound of that at all. She looked over at Deeks, but he was grinning, so she figured it couldn't be too bad. She relaxed her shoulders.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty continued, "you'll be on a modified version of overwatch."

"Overwatch? Deeks?" Callen asked, clearly confused. Kensi figured he hadn't been read into the plan anymore than she had.

Deeks just smirked at the confused team and pointed to the screen.

"Lifeguard tower," he said, a satisfied smirk on his face. "Since I'm the only one here who is actually _qualified_ to save a life."

Kensi let out a relieved laugh.

"Lifeguard, lawyer, detective… kinda a jack of all trades, huh Deeks?" Kensi teased him, bumping his shoulder.

"Master of none," Sam teased. Kensi felt Deeks tense beside her, and she turned a stern look to Sam. Since the whole Siderov incident, things had been tense between the two teammates. Sam had been trying too hard to lighten up, and Deeks took everything the man said to heart.

Sam's smile slipped a little at Kensi's look, but Deeks managed to play it off.

"I'll have you know," Deeks said, "that I'm a superb lifeguard. I mean look at these golden locks and this rocking beach body. I'm like… _perfect_ lifeguard material!"

The whole team laughed, grateful that Deeks had diffused the sudden tension.

"C'mon, Baywatch," Kens said, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of OPS. "Let's go to wardrobe."

* * *

As Kensi drove in her car to the beach, her thoughts wandered back to that ring she'd been playing with, only just that morning, and she sighed again. Her answer hadn't changed—she knew she'd say yes a million times over—but he hadn't asked her, and doubt was starting to creep in.

_Is that even something that you really want? _her subconscious taunted her. _It's not like that worked out so well for you before. _

She shook her head, trying desperately to dislodge the negative thoughts and focus on the mission. She pulled her car into the parking lot, gathered her things, and headed down to the beach.

She spotted her partner immediately—he was impossible to miss—and she took a moment to stand and ogle him. He was sitting atop the lifeguard tower, shirtless, in the standard red swim trunks, a whistle hanging around his neck and resting on his chiseled chest. His eyes scanned the shoreline, so he hadn't yet noticed her arrival. He had a camera, and they could hear him, but he couldn't hear them. That was okay with her. She stood rooted to the spot, about ten yards away from his post, just ogling.

He stood up to look around, and his muscles rippled. She let out a small noise as he stretched his arms above his head. His surfing muscles and shaggy blonde hair fit in perfectly at the beach, and…

**"Kens, snap out of it,"** Callen's voice startled Kensi so much, her feet got caught up in the sand, and she tumbled to the ground. The commotion was enough to cause her partner to look over at her. When he recognized her, he simply smirked and shook his head slightly. Kensi glared up at him and got up. Dusting the sand off her body was futile, but she tried anyways.

"I'm gonna kill you, Callen," she hissed under her breath. The line was silent, so she figured she'd gotten her message across.

She walked a few more feet, making sure that she had an optimal position for watching her partner's back—as he already had the optimal position for watching for their suspect. And she certainly didn't mind watching her partner's back… or back_side_… or whatever.

Sitting there, watching her partner, she really could imagine a life with him one day.

_Waking up every morning in his arms… eating breakfast together… walking Monty together… getting married… mutant ninja assassins… a little girl with blonde curls and bright blue eyes, and… wait!_

The little girl wasn't just in her thoughts. She was currently running across the beach, dancing to music only she could hear.

She was probably around 8 or 9 years old. She had long legs, bouncy blonde curls, and sparkling blue eyes, but it was her bright smile that really captured Kensi's heart. She could easily be Deeks's daughter. _Their_ daughter.

**"Three o'clock, Kens," **Deeks's voice brought Kensi's attention away from the girl. **"Michael is there, and I saw him hand a package over to a man in a dark blue t-shirt. Black hair, green sunglasses. He's headed to your exit, Callen. Michael's headed to you Sam." **

**"Copy that. We're good, Kens. A replacement should show up for Deeks—"**

**"I hope you're good, cause I gotta go," **Deeks's voice cut off Callen's instructions.

As he said the words, her partner hopped down off his stand and started running the opposite direction that he'd said the suspects had headed—toward the beach and away from Callen and Sam. Kensi hopped to her feet immediately, unsure what her partner had seen but ready to back him up no matter what. She grabbed her bag—which held her gun—keeping her weapon concealed until the last moment.

Deeks was headed toward the water, his focus completely on something in the water. She followed his line of sight and finally saw what had her partner so motivated. Out in the waves, just past the swimming area, was a tiny golden head barely bobbing above the water. Kensi immediately realized it was the little girl she'd seen earlier, and she felt her heart jump into her throat.

Then Deeks was in the water, making strong strides and using the waves to carry him closer to the girl. Her head disappeared under the water, and Kensi gasped. She stood on the beach, watching the scene unfold. Deeks reached the girl only a few seconds after she'd disappeared and he dove down, disappearing too.

For a long moment, Kensi couldn't breathe. She stood, completely frozen, counting the seconds before her partner reappeared.

Thirty seconds.

She saw him laughing and smiling and his big heart and his inappropriate comments.

Forty seconds.

She heard him promise her not to get himself killed.

Fifty seconds.

She felt his arms around her, holding her after a nightmare, or—

His head broke the surface, and she released the breath she'd unconsciously been holding. He flipped onto his back and pulled a limp body onto his chest, pulling himself through the water and back to shore with one arm. Kensi watched, completely frozen, as Deeks hit the shallow water and stood, holding the limp girl in his arms. He ran through the water, reaching the beach in seconds. He laid the girl out on the beach, listened to her chest, and started compressions.

A scream from behind her startled her, and Kensi turned around to see a woman in her mid thirties, with blonde hair and grey eyes frantically running toward the girl—who Kensi assumed was her daughter. When the woman reached Kensi, she grabbed her. The woman was too startled to scream or do anything but glance at Kensi.

"He's got her," Kensi said as steadily as she could. "Just give him a minute to work."

The woman didn't respond, but she also didn't fight Kensi anymore, so Kensi turned back to watch Deeks work. He gave the girl two breaths, then did compressions. He repeated the motions again, and the girl suddenly coughed. Deeks turned her on her side, then sat her up slowly. Kensi released the woman, who then ran to her daughter. The woman gathered the little girl close to her, and held on tightly, gushing relief and thanks to Deeks.

**"Kensi, if you don't answer, I swear—" **

"Sorry, Callen," she said. She hadn't heard him, but she guessed he'd been talking over the coms for awhile. "We're fine. A little girl was drowning, and Deeks… he went in to save her."

Callen's sigh of relief was audible.

**"Okay, good. She okay?"**

Kensi nodded before remembering that Callen couldn't see her.

"Yeah, she's okay. Deeks saved her."

**"Good," **Callen said. **"We got both Michael and the buyer. Deeks's replacement is here, so whenever you two are ready, head on back. We'll meet you at the mission."**

"Sounds good," Kensi said. She heard the line go dead at the same time she felt Deeks's arms wrap around her body.

"Did they get 'em?" he asked, his breath tickling her neck, causing her to shiver slightly.

Kensi sighed, nodded, and relaxed into her partner's wet embrace, but she couldn't help but think of the ring that was still hidden in his drawer at home. She watched the scene before her—a mother and child reunited—and it gave her courage to turn and whisper into his ear.

"Whenever you're ready," she said softly, "I'll say yes."


End file.
